Parks and Wreck-Reations
The Chuckle Brothers become parkeepers. Plot Paul and Barry are Parkeepers, and Paul gives Barry a long list of things to do while he "takes charge". Barry's first job is litter-picking while Paul sits down with a cup of tea and a sandwich, which unfortunately he doesn't get to eat, because Barry stabs it with his spike. After Barry chases a plastic bag, he fails and stabs the wheel of the "Land Rover" instead which instantly deflates the tyre. After clearing up all of the mess, Barry comes across a well, throws in some money, and makes a wish, and the bin liner disappears. Meanwhile Paul tries to destroy some mole holes, but when he crushes one, another one comes up behind him and so on. Next, they plug in the water sprinkler, but the pipe seems to be blocked, so Paul goes in to investigate. Barry takes his foot off the pipe and Paul gets a good spray in the face from the hose. Then, when Paul tries to play it on Barry, it doesn't work and comes out of the other end of the hose which Paul is holding, that is when Barry reveals that he changed the hoses around. Barry starts to mow the lawn and goes back to forth until he trips on the grass and the mower rolls off by itself. Paul starts installing some signs until he is distracted by Barry and they go to inspect the flowerbed, which in turn the mower destroys and they can't decide whether to chase the mower or stay and fix the flowerbed, which they do instead. They finally get round to some tennis, but as Barry serves for the third time, the mower passes through the game unexpectedly, and Paul trips on the net while he and Barry chase the mower off-screen. Trivia/Goofs * This is the first episode to feature a different arrangement of the theme tune at the end, the theme is first instrumental, then moves on to a funkier tune. * The boom mic can be seen as they fix the flowerbed. * Second episode to be repeated on CBBC on Choice. Quotes 1. *'Barry:' Hey have we got much to do? *'Paul:' Oh! It's all been written down for us. (Paul grabs two lists from his pocket. He passes one to Barry) There you are. This one's mine and that one's yours. *'Barry:' What does yours say? *'Paul:' (Reading the list) Take charge. (He wipes his suit pocket in pride) I do better for the job. (He notices Barry with a extremely long list) Hey you've got a lot to do haven't ya? *'Barry:' Surprise, Surprise. *'Paul:' I tell you what. I'll give you a hand.. *'Barry:' Will ya!? *'Paul:' Yeah. I'll take this for ya while you bring the stuff, *(Paul goes to the van while Barry brings all the stuff) 2. *'Barry:' Can i do that? I'm good at tennis courts. *'Paul:' Are ya? *'Barry:' Yeah, well, you know Wimbledon with all the beautifully marked out white lines? *'Paul:' Did you do those!? *'Barry:' No but I've seem them on the telly. *'Paul:' There's more to tennis courting than painting white lines on the ground, you know! *'Barry:' Well, I know that! *'Paul:' Do ya? *'Barry:' You gotta get a judge. *'Paul:' Judge? *'Barry:' Well, all courts have Judges. *'Paul:' Tennis courts don't! *'Barry:' Well, witnesses then? *'Paul:' Look, we gotta get it cleaned up first! 3. *(Barry walks to a wishing well with a bin liner. He puts it on the floor. He puts some money in) *'Barry:' I wish! (The bin liner disappears) Great! *(Barry walks off) 4. *(Paul gets out his walkie talkie to speak to Barry) *'Paul:' Charly Leema, Charly Leema. (Scene cuts to Barry with the spike, bag and a machine) Are you receiving me? Over. (Barry is looking around) Charly Leema, Charly Leema. Are you there? (Barry checks his pockets then pulls the zip down his jacket to grab the walkie talkie) Charly Leema! Charly Leema! Come in Charly Leema! *(Barry grabs the walkie talie) *'Barry:' Hello? There is no Charly Leema here. Only Barry Chuckle. Shall i go and ask? *(Scene cuts to Paul) *'Paul:' You are Charly Leema! *(Scene cuts to Barry) *'Barry:' No I'm not! I distinctly remember my mother calling me in for tea! She used to shout "Come in!" *'Paul:' Charly Leema!! *'Barry:' No! Barry Boo's! (Scene cuts to Paul who is really angry. He puts his walkie talkie away and heads to see Barry. Scene cuts back to Barry) You see I was named Barry after me Uncle Bob. I would have been called Barry except for a hiccup at the christening so now he is called Bob Pardon Me Chuckle! *(Paul enters and taps him on the shoulder) 5. *(Paul is putting a hose pipe into the tap. Barry is crouching very close besides him. Paul notices) *'Barry:' What's this for? *'Paul:' Well, we're gonna water the greens aren't we? *'Barry:' Oh. *'Paul:' Don't want you messing this one up you know. *(Barry is holding the hose and sprinkler) *'Barry:' What's this? *'Paul:' That's a sprinkler (Paul takes it off Barry) give it here. Gotta put that on the grass. (Paul and Barry walks a few paces away from the hose then places it on the grass) There. (Paul and Barry head back to switch the tap on) Here we are. *'Barry:' How does it work? *'Paul:' Oh, it's easy! I just turn on the tap and the water sprinkles out the sprinkler all over and wets the grass. *'Barry:' Ooh. *'Paul:' Watch. *(Paul turns on the tap. Nothing happens) *'Barry:' There's nothing happening. *(Paul thinks for a moment) *'Paul:' I know what it is. *'Barry:' What? *'Paul:' There will be a blockage in the flogerrocker. *'Barry:' Oh. *'Paul:' You wait here. I'll go sort it out. (Paul goes to the sprinkler) Ooh. It's not the flogerocker at all. It's the pipe connection. (He disconnects the pipe to the sprinkler) It's dirty that's what it is! (The real reason is Barry's foot was on top of the pipe. Barry walks off it meaning water passes through the pipe and hits Paul's face. (Paul drops the pipe and runs off. Barry is seen holding another sprinkler) *'Barry:' I found another sprinkler. *'Paul:' Never mind the sprinkler! Gimmie that! (He gets an idea) Listen. Just go down to the other end of that hose. *'Barry:' OK. *(Barry follows Paul's instructions) *'Paul:' Right, now pick it up. (Barry does so) Look into the end of it. (Barry does so) Now, stay there like that. (Paul turns on the tap. Paul is also holding a hosepipe which Barry swapped meaning Paul gets drenched again and Barry is completely dry). *'Barry:' By the way. I swapped the...hoses...over.... *(The hose stops working) *'Paul:' Tennis Court! *(Paul throws the hose onto the ground and then goes to unplug the other one from the sprinkler but he also gets drenched from the hosepipe. He drops it and walks offscreen) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle